


A Man and his Cat.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction





	

Claire watched Jamie from around the corner of their bedroom door, her knuckles pressed against her lips to prevent herself making any noise that might alert him to her presence. The sun was rising in the sky, dappling the room in pale white light that sent dust glittering through the air and cast delicate shadows across the bed from the flowers on the window sill.

Jamie was sprawled on his back across the bed, the crown of his head toward the door making small ‘Tsk! Tsk!” noises at Adso, who was completely ignoring his attempts to get his attention, focusing instead on stalking an unsuspecting moth, fluttering by the edge of Claire’s pillow.  
Adso had gone into a crouch, wiggling his bum in readiness and Claire heard Jamie cluck his tongue in admonishment.

“If ye pounce on it, ye’ll get nothing but a puff of dust and a smear beneath ye paws and I’ll no take the blame if ye take the looking glass down wi’ ye should ye fall off the bed.”

Jamie cautioned the kitten, turning his head to watch. The moth, a pale brown creature with softly speckled wings and perhaps a greater sense of self-preservation than Claire had credited it with, drifted further toward the ceiling and Adso sat up, thwarted.

“I ken ye are disappointed but trust me, ‘tis for the best. Now if ye’ll come over here and settle…”

Claire watched as Jamie’s arm snaked out and his large hand caught the kitten under the belly, gently lifting him across the distance and placing him on Jamie’s chest.

“There now! Is that not a bonnie seat for ye?”

Jamie crooned but Adso seemed to disagree for he began to squirm out from Jamie’s gentle grip and parade up and down, first sniffing at Jamie’s chin and then sticking his face in the crook of his neck, eliciting a high-pitched squeak.

“Dinna be doin’ that with ye cold wee snout!”

Jamie laughed sitting up on his elbows and peering down at the little ball of grey fur with amusement. Adso looked up at him with luminous green eyes, his tail twitching in brief annoyance at the interruption. He yawned widely and mewed at the same time, a sweet high sound that made both Claire and Jamie smile.

“Ah now. See, I knew ye were tired. Come and lay your head a while,hmmm?”

Jamie coaxed, delicately running the tip of his index finger behind Adso’s ear, stroking gently until a wee rumbling purr began to emit from the kitten and his eyelids dipped in serene joy, narrowing to jade green slits.

“That’s it… good lad …”

Jamie whispered, easing himself back down and cupping both hands around Adso, cradling him to his chest as he had when he found him in the woods.

“Claire, ye’ll ken the her, aye? Beautiful, curly hair, loud voice and the laugh that startled ye when ye made a grab for the cream pitcher? Aye, well she will be most pleased if ye should become a lap cat. She likes a feisty male to tame when the mood takes her.”

Claire smothered her laughter and squeezed her eyes tight shut, willing herself to silence as Jamie continued

“And I think a laddie as handsome as you would make a boon companion whilst I’m no’ here. So, just ye settle down now, hmm?”

Adso slowly padded his spot on Jamie’s chest and curled into a tight grey ball, the sunlight making tufts appear almost silver as Jamie ran his fingers softly over the fur, soothing him toward sleep.

“If ye like this just wait until ye try it wi’ Claire, she’s got the gentlest touch I’ve ever known and the kindest heart too, though she’ll not stand for ye poaching her chooks, so make sure to stay away from them.”

Jamie’s voice was growing heavier and Claire swallowed lightly, placing her fingertips against her throat as she saw his shoulders relaxing, his body giving in to sleep, the urge to step into the room and trace the familiar curve of his cheek, kiss his lips, his eyelids, his brow … it was almost too much but she resisted it. Better to savour the moment as it was, a sweetly sun-kissed meeting between a man and his cat.


End file.
